Silly Love Songs
by ems2091
Summary: "Love doesn't come in a minute,Sometimes it doesn't come at all I only know that when I'm in it It isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all." AU NH
1. Chapter 1

Nathan sat in the cafeteria at Duke University trying to concentrate on his statistics homework. The task seemed to be impossible. All the numbers didn't make sense to him. He knew that it was important. If he didn't pass this class he wouldn't graduate in May and unlike most other basketball players, Nathan understood the importance of education. Frustrated, he threw his pencil down and then decided to people watch in the cafeteria to distract himself. It seemed that everyone else in the cafeteria was with a loved one. It shouldn't surprise him Valentine's Day was that coming Sunday. Nathan let out a little sigh. He hadn't been in a relationship in a long time. He had dated girls and hooked up a few times at parties, but now that the end of his college career was nearing, he wanted to find someone he had a lot in common with, someone that would challenge him, and someone who he could take home to his family.

Suddenly, as if on command, a beautiful brunette walked into the cafeteria with a crowd of people. She was short and curvy, but Nathan was most attracted to her kind eyes. In a flash, he saw their whole relationship go through his mind. The first dates, the first kiss, meeting the families, living together, lazy Sundays in bed, marriage, family. Holy. Crap. Nathan shook the thoughts from his head, freaked out at the strong reaction to this woman. He continued to watch her as he climbed on top of one of the tables and the other ten people with her began a drum roll. As soon as they knew they had everyone's attention, including Nathan's, they ended the drum roll. Nathan watched with rapt attention as the beautiful brunette opened her mouth.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

Nathan was astonished. The woman he was so infatuated with had the voice of an angel. He mentally kicked himself for not recognizing the group of people as one of Duke's most well known a capella groups. The beautiful brunette was obviously one of the stand out talents and the other people she had entered the cafeteria with were the other members of the group.

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, now can't you see?  
(I love you)  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,  
(I love you)  
What's wrong with that?  
I need to know, 'cause here I go again  
I love you  
I love you_

Nathan watched as the beautiful woman danced along to the words and the beat her group members were making. She climbed down off the table and began dancing around the cafeteria. Nathan could only hope that she would come near him so he could catch her eye.

_Love doesn't come in a minute,  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
I only know that when I'm in it  
It isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all.  
How can I tell you about my loved one?  
How can I tell you about my loved one?  
How can I tell you about my loved one?  
(I love you)  
How can I tell you about my loved one?  
(I love you)_

Nathan's dream was becoming a reality. The beauty was making her way toward him dancing with one of the cafeteria workers. As the elderly man twirled her and let her move along the cafeteria, her large brown eyes locked with Nathan's. He noticed her eyes widen slightly, almost with surprise, and then return to their normal state. Could she be attracted to him too? Nathan didn't dare look away. There were so many emotions in her expressive eyes. Nathan could tell that she was at home when singing, he was captivated by her.

_I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
(I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see?)  
I love you  
(Ah, he gave me more, he gave it all to me, say can't you see)  
I love you  
( I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see?)  
(How can I tell you about my loved one?)  
I love you  
(Ah, he gave me more, he gave it all to me, say can't you see)  
(How can I tell you about my loved one?)  
I love you  
(I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, say can't you see?)  
(How can I tell you about my loved one?)  
I love you  
(Ah, he gave me more, he gave it all to me, say can't you see)  
( How can I tell you about my loved one?)_

The song had slowed down and despite the beauty's constant motion throughout the cafeteria her eyes never left Nathan's. He didn't know her name. He had never seen her before today, but he knew. He knew that one day she would be his and he would make her happier than anyone had before. She continued to dance around the cafeteria before ending up back on top of the table she had begun the song on.

_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so. Oh, no  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?_

The beautiful woman beamed as the entire cafeteria applauded after the song had ended. With her eyes still locked with Nathan's she opened her mouth to speak.

"Thanks everyone! If you didn't catch on, we're Rhythm & Blue and we're the best damn a capella group that this campus has ever seen! What you've seen today is just a little preview of what's going down Saturday night at 9 in the Bryan Center. Whether you're with your sweetheart or part of the lonely hearts club come to our Valentine's show and dance the night away! We hope to see you there!"

She winked at Nathan and hopped off the table and left the cafeteria with the rest of the group. Nathan hoped that he wasn't reading too much into what just happened. Could she want him there as much as he wanted to be there? Could she be attracted to him too? All Nathan knew was that on Saturday night, he would be at that concert and he was going to get that girl's name.

A/N: So this story popped into my head while I was listening to _Glee_. Corny, I know, but with all the AU college stories there are I've never seen one with Haley in an a capella group which is a shame! A capella music is definitely underrated. This will probably be a few chapter long fluff story, but I couldn't let the opportunity pass me by. The song used in this chapter is originally sung by Paul McCartney but the version I had playing in my head is The Warbler's version from _Glee_ which you can find on Youtube. Read & Review! xoxo


	2. Love Song

Nathan's knee bounced up and down in the uncomfortable plastic seat as he waited for the concert to finally begin. He had waited all week long to see that beautiful singer again. The show didn't start until 9 but Nathan got to the Bryan Center at 8:15. He needed a guarantee that he would get a front row seat. He hoped that by sitting front and center he would catch the eye of his singing beauty.

His brother called him a pussy for getting there forty five minutes early and bringing flowers all for a girl he has never met. Nathan didn't care. The one interaction he had with this woman lasted less than five minutes but Nathan knew that this woman was going to have an impact on his life. Finally, the lights began to dim signifying that the show was about to start. Nathan sat up a little straighter in his seat as he watched every member of Rhythm & Blue file out on stage. As each person came out on stage wearing different shades of red and pink, Nathan got more and more anxious. He didn't see her. Where was his dream girl?

Finally, the spotlight shone directly in the middle of the stage and Nathan's heart's desire was illuminated by the bright light. She was radiant. Her dark chocolate hair was curled and pinned back to one side, resembling Hollywood stars of the forties and fifties. Her deep red lipstick matched the casual sundress she wore. On her feet were the signature deep blue Chuck Taylors worn by every member of Rhythm & Blue. She gave a small smile and Nathan felt himself do the same in response. She stepped out a little farther on stage toward the microphone and began to sing.

_Head under water and they tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me, it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well  
But you make this hard on me_

Nathan didn't recognize the song, but that didn't surprise him. His Ipod playlist usually consisted of Biz Markie, Nas, Eminem, and Tupac. This song sounded like something his brother's girlfriend would listen to. Nevertheless, Nathan couldn't tear his eyes away. Her voice was captivating. He could only hope that she would be singing the entire concert. He had to know her name.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
All you have is leaving  
I'm gon' need a better reason  
To write you a love song today, today_

The couple next to Nathan was whispering quietly next to each other. Nathan couldn't make out what they were saying, but didn't they understand that his girl was singing? Nathan was enraged & gave them a death glare. They caught on and looked away ashamed. When Nathan turned back to the stage, he noticed his singing beauty was looking directly at him raising her eyebrow playfully. He smiled back; she had noticed him.

_I learned the hard way that they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under  
You and your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

Now that he had her attention, Nathan tried to think of everything he could to keep it. He didn't want to risk her seeing some other guy and lose her before he even had her. He shifted the flowers he had gotten for her in his lap, hoping she would take note. He looked back up at her face and noticed her eyes were a little brighter as she sang.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving  
I'ma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today_

Once again, Nathan's eyes remained locked with the singing beauty's as the song continued. He noticed a few of the other a capella members glancing his way, wondering who he was. He didn't care. They could stare as long as they wanted. All Nathan cared about was her. As long as she kept looking at him, he would be happy.

_Promise me you'll leave the light on  
To help me see daylight, my guide, gone  
'Cause I believe there's a way  
You can love me because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see_

Nathan could tell the song was ending. He got excited and nervous thinking he would finally get the chance to talk to this girl before he remembered there was an entire concert ahead of him. He deflated a little bit, but instantly brightened when the singing beauty winked in his direction. His smiled widened and he risked a wink back. He saw a blush cross her cheeks and he couldn't help but like her more.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason  
To write you a love song today, today_

The crowd erupted in applause as the song ended. Nathan was convinced he was the one clapping the loudest. The singing beauty took a little bow before backing up to take her place among the other singers. Nathan smiled, feeling proud of a girl he had never met.

…

Forty five minutes later the entire crowd was on their feet clapping for Rhythm & Blue. Nathan was surprised at how much he enjoyed the show. He didn't recognize many of the songs and was disappointed when his singing beauty didn't have another solo, but the group sounded great. Nathan kept his eyes trained on her the whole time. He was elated when she kept her eyes on him as well.

The crowd was dispersing and the group members hopped off the stage greeting the friends and family that had come to see him. Nathan watched as the singing beauty greeted two girls, a blonde and a brunette with a hug. The brunette was speaking animatedly and gesturing toward him. The singing beauty blushed and rolled her eyes. The blonde pulled the brunette away and the singing beauty made her way toward him. He smiled and made sure the flowers were still presentable.

"So," she began "Mystery Man, what's your deal?"

Nathan chuckled, "No deal. Just a fan of a beautiful singer."

She blushed, "Well, I have to say you are certainly attentive,"

"How could I not be? You've got an incredible voice," Nathan responded

The beauty bit back a smile, "Thank you. Could I be so bold as to ask who the flowers are for?"

"Well, they're for someone who I really admire," Nathan said casually "but the problem is I don't know her name."

"Oh," the beauty remarked, "That's a shame."

Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Haley James," she said softly

"Haley James. Pretty name for a pretty girl." Nathan complimented

She blushed again, "And what can I call you my most dedicated admirer?"

"Nathan Scott." He answered "And these are for you."

"They're beautiful," she said taking the flowers, "Thank you very much. You're sweet"

Nathan noticed the spark of electricity as his hand brushed hers when he gave her the flowers.

"There's one way you could repay me for my endless attention and generosity"

"Oh?" She asked laughing "And whatever could that be?"

"Go out with me."

Her eyes widened at his blunt response, "Wh-what?"

"Go out with me Haley James."

"Why?" she asked "Why me?"

Nathan smiled, "Because I haven't been able to stop thinking of you since I saw you in the cafeteria on Tuesday. Because you're beautiful when you're singing and when you're not. Because even though I just learned your name, I feel like I've known you my whole life"

She nodded smiling, "Well, you seem to have pretty solid reasoning."

"So, is that a yes?"

Haley smiled, "Pick me up tomorrow at seven. I live in the apartments. 13 G."

Nathan smiled as she walked away. "I'll be seein' ya, Haley James!"

She turned and winked. Nathan was elated. Haley. Haley James. She had a beautiful name and a beautiful personality. He had a feeling he wouldn't be sleeping much tonight. He was too excited for tomorrow night to arrive. Apartment 13 G 7 p.m. He would be there. He couldn't wait.

A/N: I'm glad you guys like this story! I forgot to mention, Rhythm & Blue is a real a cappella group at Duke (I googled). They're really great and I suggest you check them out! They're on Youtube and this is their website h t t p : / / w w w . d u k e r h y t h m a n d b l u e . c o m/ . Just copy and paste that link into your browser & remove the spaces. All the info about them in this story is factual except for the sneakers thing. That's something an a cappella group at my school does. I don't own Rhythm & Blues. I don't own Sara Bareilles' song "Love Song" and I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters. Please keep reading & reviewing! xoxo


	3. Closer to Love

Nathan wiped his sweaty, shaking hands on his jeans. This was it. He would finally, finally be able to spend a legitimate amount of time with his singing beauty. Well, he should probably call her by her name now. Haley, Haley James. Would their date be everything he thought it was going to be? Or was he putting unrealistic expectations on a girl he hardly knew? No. Nathan was certain that no matter what happened, this girl was the one for him. Now he just had to go on the date to prove it. He raised his hand to knock.

…

On the other side of the door, Haley James was pacing back and forth while her roommates looked on amused.

"You think she's going to wear a hole in the floor?" Peyton asked

"All I know is that if she breaks those shoes, I'll kill her" Brooke responded

"You are far too involved with your shoes," Millie commented

"Guys!" Haley shouted suddenly, "What the hell am I doing? This random guy, super hot yes, but a STRANGER comes up to me and asks me out. And I said yes? What was I thinking? He could be a serial killer, or a rapist or something! What does he want from me?"

Peyton stood up and put a comforting arm around her, "Well, he wants to take you on a date. And he's not a serial killer remember?"

"Yeah! Mouth said he's a really nice guy once you get to know him," Millie said referring to her boyfriend

"Hales," Brooke began "The way I see it is, you're hot, he's hot. How could you not have a good time? If you don't, then we move on!"

Haley sighed. This was so not her style. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh thank God!" Brooke exclaimed, "We don't have to hear your thoughts anymore!"

"Brooke, you are not psychic." Millie reminded her

"Well, Haley thinks so damn loud we might as well be," Peyton said

Haley glared at all of them, "I'm leaving. If he kills me, it wasn't so nice knowing you."

"Have fun!"

"Be safe!"

"Wear a condom!"

Haley rolled her eyes at the comments of her roommates. She loved them, but they drove her crazy most of the time. Taking one last deep breath to calm her nerves, Haley opened the door.

Her face broke out into a smile as soon as she saw Nathan. She couldn't remember a single thing she had been worrying about.

"Hi!"

Nathan smiled at her enthusiasm, "Hey Hales"

Haley melted at his use of her nickname and couldn't muster anything more than a goofy grin.

"You ready to go?"

Haley nodded softly, "Just one second,"

Nathan chuckled as he heard her yell something obscene at her roommates.

"Sorry, you may not realize it now, but they deserved that."

Nathan smiled, "Hey, whatever it takes to get you out the door!"

Haley laughed, "I'm comin', I'm comin,"

Nathan held out his elbow for her to take. Haley smiled and slipped her arm through. They were a picture perfect couple with high hopes for the future.

…

Haley had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing too hard. They were in an intimate Italian restaurant. It wasn't too crowded, but Nathan and Haley didn't seem to notice. They had talked about everything; the past, the present, and the future.

"I can't believe you stole a bus!" Haley giggled "I shouldn't find this funny but I do!"

"It wasn't one of my proudest moments, but you have to admit, it was pretty impressive." Nathan said with a grin

Haley blushed under his intense stare, "Well, I must say you've impressed me so far, Scott"

Nathan smirked, "Is that so?"

Biting her lip, Haley nodded.

"I do aim to please," Nathan replied "You ready to get out of here?"

Haley hesitated, not wanting the night to end.

"Don't worry, I'm not getting rid of you yet, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve" Nathan reassured

"In that case, lead the way!" Haley said trying to suppress her excitement

After making sure the check was settled, Nathan helped her out of her chair and put his hand on the small of her back to guide her. Haley looked up at him and gave a small smile. Feeling a surge of confidence at her look, Nathan bent down and kissed her cheek. Haley blushed and snuggled herself into his side. He pulled her tighter and led her out of the restaurant, but not before he heard her whisper:

"Best. First. Date. Ever."

…

Nathan drove them to an overlook at the beach. Parking the car, he helped Haley out of her seat and positioned her on the hood of the car. He then grabbed a blanket and joined her.

"It's so beautiful," Haley commented

"It's only fit to bring a beautiful girl to a beautiful place," Nathan responded

Haley blushed, not knowing how to respond.

"Now I'm sure that a singer who sings in front of huge crowds and receives compliments constantly can't be blushing just because I called her beautiful," Nathan said

Haley smiled shyly "The difference between that and now is that I actually care what you think"

Nathan cupped her cheek and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes"What I think is that you're beautiful, smart, funny and captivating. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the day I saw you singing in the cafeteria."

Searching his eyes and seeing nothing but sincerity, Haley leaned up and kissed him softly.

A few moments later, he broke away and leaned his forehead on hers, "Best. First. Date. Ever."

A/N: Sorry I suck. Finals suck. The end of the semester sucks. Hopefully this chapter doesn't suck. Read & reply! Chapter title is Mat Kearney's Closer to Love


	4. Incredible Love

Haley looked at the room surrounding her. Everything was beautiful. Everyone that she loved and cherished was present. Everything was just as she had imagined. It was perfect. She felt a large, warm hand take her much smaller one and lead her to the center of the room. She assumed her position with a soft smile.

As Haley and her partner began to rotate in circles, in time with the music, she wondered aloud "Did you always think we were going to end up here?"

Her new husband smiled easily, "From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were going to be Mrs. Nathan Scott"

"Even after all we've been through?"

"_Especially_ after all we've been through, Hales. That's what makes me sure we can survive anything, together."

Haley sighed contentedly and snuggled into Nathan's chest. The road to their marriage hadn't been an easy one. Their beginning had been idyllic. Their first date was picturesque and things only got better from there. That is, they got better until they got much, much worse.

After Nathan and Haley had graduated from Duke, they were separated by thousands of miles. Haley got an opportunity to be a teacher at a very prestigious music school in New York. Nathan was drafted to the Los Angeles Lakers and was tapped to be one of the most prominent rookies of that season. They mutually agreed that neither could pass up the enormous opportunity each had been offered. They also agreed that while they only had been together since February, their love was something that could not be denied. Nathan and Haley agreed on being coast to coast lovers, as difficult as it might be. The beginning of their separation was riddled with phone calls, letters, texts, and Skype dates. Nathan and Haley even tried to see one another at least one weekend a month. But as time progressed, life got in the way. Calls, letters, and texts decreased. Nathan got caught up in the life of celebrity and Haley felt left behind.

"_Nathan this neighborhood is really sketchy, I'm uncomfortable. Will you stay on the phone with me?" Haley rushed out as soon as she heard the other end of the phone pick up_

"_Hales, call a cab. I'm on my way to one of the Kardashian's houses for a barbeque. How unreal is that? Oh, I'm just pulling up, I'll call you later."_

_Haley started to open her mouth in protest when she heard the line go dead. This was becoming an ever increasing pattern. Haley would call Nathan to talk and he would yammer on about how he was on his way to some celebrity event or another. No how are you? No I love you. No nothing. Usually, Haley found one reason or another to brush off her feelings, but tonight Nathan had blatantly disregarded her feelings and her safety. She felt underappreciated, unwanted, and unloved. She knew the next move was hers. She could stand up for herself, or she could continue to let Nathan walk all over her. _

_Haley finally got to her apartment where she felt safe and decided to make her move. She took a deep breath before dialing Nathan's number for a second time that night. Haley rolled her eyes when it went straight to voicemail; it only fueled her fire._

'_Nathan. I'm so damn sick of you putting your celebrity and fame before our relationship. I called you tonight because I was scared. I was walking alone in a terrible neighborhood and I was uncomfortable. You have always been there to protect me and I thought tonight would be no different. I was wrong. If you care, I'm safe in my apartment. I'm safe and I'm calling to tell you that I'm done. I love you and I want to be with you but I __**cannot**__ keep living like this, Nathan. This version of you does not work for me. I'm sorry. It's over.'_

_Haley hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She was free. Her year long relationship was over. She didn't have to deal with Nathan's attitude or neglect anymore. Haley should have been relieved, and yet, all she felt was the ever growing hole in her heart where Nathan used to be._

…

_3,000 miles away, Nathan checked his voicemail at one of many NBA parties. Her heard the pain and despair in her voice. He felt his throat tighten at her emotion. She was right. He had neglected her. He hadn't shown her that he loved her in a very, very long time. He felt like shit. He had lost her and he didn't know what to do. _

…

_A year later, Haley was in a place she never thought she would be. After her breakup with Nathan, she decided that she was tired of living a complacent life. She hadn't taken chances or risks with her life. Haley, along with the help of Peyton and Brooke, took the biggest risk of her life: she started a music career. The world loved her. She wrote songs of love, pain, and heartbreak. She held nothing back. She spoke scathingly in her songs of the one that broke her heart. People everywhere responded by buying her albums, tattooing her lyrics on themselves, and selling out concert halls just to see her sing._

_That's where Haley stood tonight. Backstage of one her sold out tour stops. She heard the music begin and that's when her heart started to pound. She was excited, nervous, and exhilarated. She felt someone hand her a mic and Brooke slap her on the ass._

_ "Go get 'em Chiquita!"_

_Haley smiled and rushed out on stage. She sang along with the music as thousands cheered her on. This was her dream. Only, something was missing. Nathan had tried to contact her since the break up, but as soon as her music career started, he stopped. Haley guessed that he had given up after she refused to speak to him so many times. She brushed the thought of him from her mind, she didn't need him. She had 42,000 people who loved her tonight. She didn't need Nathan Scott._

…

_Two hours later, Haley finally had a moment to sit down. It had been a great show, the crowd loved her, but her feet were aching. Just as she sank down into her comfy chair, there was a knock at the door._

"_Come in!" Haley shouted as she slipped off her heels._

"_Flowers for someone I really admire," returned the deep voice._

_Haley's entire body went rigid with recognition. As he came further into the room and removed the flowers from blocking his face, Haley set eyes on Nathan Scott for the first time in a year._

"_Things have changed, haven't they?" Nathan noted with a hint of sadness_

"_What are you doing here?" Haley asked still shocked_

"_I wanted to see you."_

"_You wanted to see me?" Haley repeated bitterly "A year goes by and now you want to see me?"_

"_NO!" Nathan yelled "I tried to see you for months and you shut me down at every turn. I know I screwed up Hales, but you didn't give me a chance to explain!"_

"_Oh you mean explain how you let fame get to your head and how you neglected our relationship and how you disregarded my safety and feelings for a party at the house of a fucking Kardashian?"_

_Nathan winced at her tone, "I've made a lot of mistakes."_

"_You don't have to tell me twice."_

"_Can't you see that I want to fix it?" Nathan asked "After you shut me down so many times, I thought I had no choice but to give you some space. All this time without talking to you, even if it had just been you yelling has killed me, Hales. I love you. I've loved you from the moment I saw you in the dining hall two years ago. You and I are meant for each other."_

_As much as she didn't want to be the pathetic girl that ran back to him after one silly apology, Haley could feel her resolve slipping. "If we were meant to be, why did everything crumble so quickly?"_

"_Because I'm an idiot." Nathan returned simply "but I've been making changes to fix it. If you'd let me, I'd like to tell you about them."_

"_It's a free country."_

_Nathan chuckled at her stubbornness and took a seat opposite her. "Well, for starters, I'm no longer a Laker."_

_Haley's eyes went wide, "Nathan that was your dream!"_

"_I thought it was my dream, Haley, but it's not. After I lost you, I realized what being in the NBA had made me become. I was a man that let things like fame and celebrity rule over my relationships. I had promised myself I would never become that person and when I realized that it had already happened and all that it had cost me, the NBA wasn't worth it to me. I took a job as a sports agent in New York and I really, really love it. I get the chance to find talent and counsel them on how to avoid the mistakes I made."_

_Haley allowed a smile to creep up on to her face at his admission, "I'm glad you found happiness, Nate."_

_Nathan shook his head, "I'm content with my professional life, Hales. I haven't even touched happiness, but I think I could."_

_Haley blushed at his pointed look. "Nathan…"_

"_Look, Hales," Nathan cut her off, "I'm not saying we jump right back into things. I'm saying that I love you, that you're the only one for me and, if you'd give me the chance, I'd like to spend forever proving to you that I've changed and that I'll never hurt you again."_

_Haley blinked her eyes rapidly to try and ward off the tears threatening to spill over, "I guess I can't stop you when you're this determined."_

_Nathan grinned and placed his hand over hers, it was a start._

…

"That day you came back for me, I'd never seen someone with such faith or belief. I would have never admitted it to you then, but in that moment, I knew we would find our way back. I'm so glad we're here, Nate. I can't imagine life without you."

Nathan smiled down at her, "Love doesn't come in a minute. Sometimes it doesn't come at all. I only know that when I'm in it, love isn't silly at all."

**A/N: Surprised? I figured it was time to give this story an end. Honestly, this chapter is NOTHING like I had planned, but I sat down to write this and it all came pouring out. I hope you like it and enjoyed the story. This chapter's title came from an Ingrid Michaelson song of the same name. Enjoy ! xo**


End file.
